Watching Over You
by GreatWest
Summary: Raphael have been missing for weeks, and the turtles are quickly losing their hope. But what they didn't know is that their brother was closer than they thought. They just couldn't see him.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Welcome to my first fanfic! It's my second time writing a fanfic and my first time writing in english. So, if you see any mistake, correct me please. And there'll be a lot D;

I hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Raphael have been missing for weeks and the turtles are quickly losing hope. But what they didn't know is that their brother was closer than they thought. They just didn't see him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Watching over you

It's been 2 weeks. 2 fucking weeks. I haven't eaten for days and the last time I drank something was 2 days ago. I'm so hungry and so thirsty... Every inch of my body hurts, an unbearable pain. I can't keep doing this. All I want is to sleep... But HE won't let me! Everytime I close my eyes my whole body bursts into pain. He wants me to suffer. Like I made him suffer. Ugh...this sucks. This table is really uncomfortable, and these straps only worsen everything. I wonder if they are looking for me, as much as I hope so, I don't want them to find me like this. Weak. Useless. Oh shell... I'm so sleepy...

"OPEN YOUR EYES, FREAK!" I hear as an agonizing pain makes my body shake, keeping me wide-awake. I take laboured breaths, trying to suck in as much air as I can without feeling my broken ribs poke my lungs. I can feel tears forming in my eyes, the pain is just too much... Carefully, I turn my head to look at the guy who is holding the stun gun. Usually, one of these wouldn't affect me that much, but now even a bug bite hurts like shell...

"I'm not a freak... I have a name and it's Raphael." Fuck, I hate the way my voice sounds, so weak and hoarse. I also hate how hard it was to say those simple words. I try to put on my most angry face, the one that would always make the leg of my enemies tremble. Heh. I must look really pathetic right now, like a defenseless kitten trying to scare its rival. But I don't care, if it shows that I haven't broke yet, than I'm fine with that.

"Oh, I have a name as well, it's Daniel. See, you're not the only one to have a name! Wow!" Daniel says sarcastically. " Please turtle, even YOU know that you're a freak. Am I wrong?"

As much as I hate to admit it, the kid is right, I do know that I'm a freak. I know that very well. Even though I'm always denying it. Master Splinter always says that none of us is a freak, and all of them seems to believe him. But I don't. I know the truth, the painful truth. And it makes me sick.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The annoying voice of Daniel pulls me out of my thoughts, I'm starting to get really sick of him. "Or maybe I'm right, you do know that you're a freak. Heh! See? I am always right!"

"You're wrong! I'm. Not. A. Freak!" Bad move. I soon start to cough really painful coughs. I can feel my lungs being hardly pressed against my broken ribs, an agonizing pain shots through my whole body. Each breath being more painful than ever. Soon, my mouth starts to gain a metallic taste. Blood. Exhausted, I try to recover my breath, ever so slowly. A laugh starts to echo trough the room, a laugh that makes my blood boil in anger.

"Oh my god! You're so funny, freak! You're hilarious! Hahahaha!"

"What the heck do you want? Haven't you had enough torturing me? What else do you want?" I ask defeated. My body burns, I can feel all of the cuts being infected by tiny disgusting bugs, my broken ribs and leg aren't helping either. All I want to do is sleep.

"What do I want? I want to see you suffer, but not like this. I want you to suffer like I suffered..." Daniel leaned in and whispered, "I want you to know what it feels like to lose a brother."

Oh no... Oh no no no! Please guys, do NOT come looking for me!

"But for that, I need you to tell me where you live. So, why don't you make things easier and tell me, huh?"

"Never! Your brother deserved what he got!" Shit, I should have kept my mouth shut. Now I'm 99,99% certain that I'm not going to get out of here alive.

"You shut your mouth, freak! My brother was the best! But how could you know if YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Your brother was a SICK PERSON!" Fuck, my throat really hurts. "He KILLED people, he RAPED women! HOW in the WORLD could he be the BEST?"

"SHUT UP! HE WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT! AT LEAST NOT TO ME! HE LOVED ME AND I LOVED HIM! WE WERE A FAMILY! BUT YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! And I'm going to do the same to you."

"Daniel! Your brother didn't love you! He used you! He didn't care about ya! And you know that! Am I wrong?" The kid looked really confused. Maybe now it's my chance, if I keep pushing him he will start to believe me and free me. It was a low chance but still a chance. "Your brother only saw you as a tool. That's it." Damn, I'm a good liar. But it makes me feel bad. His brother did love him in fact, I remember his exacts last words being _'Daniel... I'm so sorry lil' bro... Big bro loves ya..._'. But it's a needed evil.

"Shut up...shut up... You're lying... YOU'RE LYING!"

Shit shit shit shit shit. I can see a knife in his hand! A fucking knife!

"Daniel! You gotta believe me! Wait! I'M SORRY! NO-..." I... Can feel something cold stabbing my heart... Something hot is warming my plastron... I think it's blood... Yeah, definitely blood. Ouch, it hurts. But it's not that bad... It's kind of comforting. Wait, I can't see! What the... Oh... I must be dying. Guys? Guys? Where are you? I'm scared. Leo? Don? Mikey? Guys?...

"Love y'all, bros..."

-Somewhere far away from there-

It's been 2 weeks. Raph have been missing for 2 weeks. Leo, Don and Mikey were at the top of a building looking for clues near the place that their brother was last seen. It didn't make any sense. They couldn't find anything, it was like he had just vanished.

"Let's go back guys... It's getting late..." Leonardo said obviously tired and depressed, the worry for his missing little brother taking the best of him. Don and Mikey only nodded. They were all quickly losing their hope. Already thinking the worse.

Back at the lair, Leo went to tell the news for Master Splinter, which weren't any. Soon, they all went to bed, trying to get the little rest that they couldn't get for the past couple of weeks.

After what seemed like an eternity, they fell into a deep sleep.

"NOOOOOO! RAAAAPH!" Mikey's desperate cry could be heard from all the lair, waking up everybody.

From his room, he heard a sudden cry, Mikey's cry. Getting out of the bed with an agility that only ninjas had, he ran towards Mikey's room. But there was something that was bugging him: 1- why was Mikey screaming his name? And 2- what kind of nightmare was that? He didn't know, but what matters now is Mikey.

Suddenly, Raph felt an agonizing pain in his heart, and when he put his hand over it, he felt something that shouldn't be there. Looking at his hand he saw it.

Blood.

And the first chapter is over! So, what do you think? I know that it's really confusing right now but I promise I'll explain everything. This is just the prologue!

Kisses, G.W.~


	2. Nightmares

Hello~ Welcome to one more chapter of Watching Over You! I really hope you're enjoying it. I realized that write a multichapter fanfic is really hard, but I'll do my best! Also, I'll try to update every week, but there'll be weeks that Iwon't be able to update, so don't get mad.

I accept only constructive critics.

** dondena**: I'm glad you love it already! And yes, poor Raph... But I love to torture him, so no regrets! Thanks for the review.

Summary: Raphael have been missing for weeks, and the turtles are quickly losing their hope. But what they didn't know is that their brother was closer than they thought. They just couldn't see him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

* * *

-Nightmares-

It's been almost a month since Raph was last seen. The turtles didn't know what else to do. They were hopeless. Especially after what happened a few weeks ago, and still keeps happening. When Mikey woke up screaming their missing brother's name.

- A few weeks ago -

"NOOOO! RAAAAAPH!" Mikey's cry could be heard from all the lair, waking up everybody. Leonardo was the first to be up and run towards Michelangelo's room, with Donatello on his tail. The scene that they saw once inside the room broke their hearts. Their youngest brother, the little sunshine of the family, was curled up in a ball, trying to breath through his sobs. He kept mumbling Raph's name like a charm, again and again and again and again. Mikey didn't seem to notice that he was being watched, only when he felt a firm hand lightly shaking his shoulder that he seemed to completely wake up.

"Mikey, what happened? Are you ok?" He heard Leonardo's gentle but worried voice ask him. But he didn't hear his own voice. The world was still blurry to the orange masked turtle, nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Usually, when he had nightmares he would run straight to his brother's room, Raph's room, and beg him to let him sleep together. Raph would be annoyed at first, but he always had room for Mikey on his bed. Without thinking, Michelangelo pushed Leo away and run to his brother's room, the one that hadn't been used for 2 weeks.

"Raph! Raph!" 'Please be a nightmare. Please be a nightmare' He kept chanting, trying to comfort himself, but for no use. Arriving at the room, he realized that he was living a nightmare. Raphael was gone. _No! Raph is alive! I KNOW he is! Raph is strong and stubborn, he wouldn't let himself get killed... Right? _Dropping to the floor, Mikey started to sob. Suddenly, he felt a fuzzy hand on his left shoulder, looking up he saw Master Splinter looking at him with concerned eyes.

"My son, why don't you tell me and your brothers what happened? It will make you feel better." Splinter's gentle voice made Mikey sob even harder. With the patient that only a father had, he waited for his son to put everything out, every tear, until there was nothing more to be cried.

"I-it's Raph, Master Splinter. I-I saw him. I-I heard him. He was in so much p-pain. I hugged him. But he didn't hug me back. T-then, I realized." Michelangelo's voice was quiet. There was so much fear and sadness in it. Leonardo and Donatello remained in silent, hearing everything that their brother was saying. They tried to look calm, but it was really hard when one of their brothers was missing and the one was breaking down right in front of them.

"What did he say, my son?" Splinter's warm voice encouraged Mikey to keep going.

"He said _'Love y'all, bros'_."

"... And what did you realize?" Master Splinter tried to hide the worry in his voice. He didn't like where this was going. Sometimes, dreams were prediction of the future. A not so far future.

" I-I realized that... When I h-hugged him, his...his...his heart wasn't b-b-beating..." The turtle broke down again, tears wouldn't stop coming from his eyes. At this, Leo and Don finally lost their composure. Leo knew that dreams could be images from the future, and he also knew that, between the four, Mikey would be the one to be more sensitive to these kind of stuff. He wish he didn't know that. Now, Don was more skeptical about these kind of stuff. He liked to believe in science, if it could be proved, then he'll believe it. But, for some reason, he couldn't see himself doubting what his brother was telling them, what he dreamt about. Maybe because it involved his brother. He didn't have an answer for that.

Seeing all of his sons like that made Master Splinter's old heart break. He quickly pulled all of the three into a hug, trying to comfort them and himself.

"Shhh... It's going to be ok... It's going to be ok..."

"Master Splinter, is Raph going to be ok? Will he come back?"

"... I don't know, Michelangelo... I don't know..."

- Nowadays -

These nightmares still hasn't got away. They happen at least thrice a week. Dark circles could be seen under Mikey's eyes, and they were getting more visible. There wasn't a day that the turtles wouldn't be looking for their brother, sometimes, April and Casey joined them. There was days that they thought they got any useful clue. Today was not one of those days.

Donatello grunted as he glared at the computer' screen, like it was its fault that he couldn't find anything useful for their search. Picking up his mug, he finished his cold coffee. Annoyed, Don glared at the mug as well, how dare the coffee finish right now. Finally, he let out a sigh, getting angry like this would be of no use. Looking at the time on the computer' screen, he sighed a second time. _Maybe I should get some sleep, I would only be a burden if I got sick 'cause I didn't get enough sleep._ Getting up, the purple masked turtle went to the kitchen with dragging feet. Seeing the light of the kitchen already on, he sighed a third time. He already knew what that meant.

Nightmare.

He wasn't wrong. Mikey was preparing himself a sandwich and a cup of coffee, a big cup of coffee, actually. He didn't seem to notice Don's eyes watching him. That wasn't a surprise, ever since the nightmares started, Michelangelo was even more distracted than ever. He seemed to be having a talk with himself, since his expressions changed every now and then. Donatello thought that it was time to reveal himself.

"Nightmare?"

"Wow!" Michelangelo almost dropped his cup full of hot coffee, surprised, he looked at Donatello with big eyes popping open. "Dude, you scared me!"

"Sorry. Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, my heart almost jumped out of my body, but I'm fine." Mikey put his free hand over his plastron, as if trying to stop his heart at going miles per hour.

"No, like, are you really fine? You're up really early..." Don asked with concern in his voice and in his eyes as well. He watched as his brother put his cup down on the table and sighed with his head hanging low.

"I'm ok, I guess... I'm kinda used to it already..." Mikey's voice was quiet. Today's nightmare had been horrible. He saw Raphael being tortured by some guy, he couldn't see his face nor could he hear his voice, it was like the focus was always on Raph, on Raph's face and on Raph's voice. He swear he was going to go insane any day. Or maybe, he already was insane.

"Don't worry, Mikey. We're going to find him. You know how he is stubborn and hot headed, he is not going to let some guy kill him without a fight. And, knowing Raph, he's the one that's going to kill that guy." Donatello said that more to himself than to Michelangelo, he knew that in the majority cases of kidnapping, if the person isn't found on the first month, the chances that they're already dead are high. Sometimes, it sucks to know a lot of things.

"You're right. That's Raph, he's not going to die so quickly." Mikey tried to put on a satisfied smile, but it ended up being a side smile. Donatello only nodded, trying to hide his face by turning his back to Michelangelo.

"Well, I'm gonna go sleep. You should try to get some more rest Mikey, it'll be good." Don said quietly as he put his mug on the sink.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Well, good night, bro."

"Night, Mikey." As Donatello was leaving, a running Leonardo almost crashed against him. The blue masked turtle was desperately gasping for air, his eyes almost the size of his head.

"Wow, calm down Leo! What happened?" Don asked Leo with a surprised but worried voice. Mikey immediately was by his side, worried about his older brother.

"I-it's Casey. He called me."

"Casey? What he called you for?"

"He... He... He found Raph's bike."

* * *

Dun dun dun~

Yeah, yeah. I know, no Raph in this chapter. I'll put him in the next one, so don't worry.

Bye!

-G.W.


	3. Ghosts Can't Cry

Hello! Welcome to the third chapter of Watching Over You! I'm sorry I didn't update last week, I was busy. But here it is, this time back to Raph's point of view.

**Ninjago1019**: heheh, I love cliffhangers. I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Thanks for the review! :)

Summary: Raphael have been missing for weeks, and the turtles are quickly losing their hope. But what they didn't know is that their brother was closer than they thought. They just couldn't see him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.

* * *

-Ghosts can't cry.-

It's been almost a month since that happened, since I died. I won't lie, I thought that death would be much worse, I though it would be scary. It's not that bad, but it is really exhausting. Rest in peace my ass, this shit leaves me more tired than a punishment training from Master Splinter. Also, it's really boring. I can't touch anything or anyone, not even my brothers. My brothers... I really miss the warmth of the lair, of my family. There's another reason of why death sucks, I feel nothing. Not even the hole in my chest, in my heart. I can't feel the blood pouring from it. I can't feel the pain. Nothing. I just feel tired, really tired, but I can't sleep. Talking about not being able to sleep, there comes Mikey. Again. It must be the third time this week, he wakes up in the middle of the day, go to the kitchen and stays there drinking coffee. Sometimes he would cry, and I can't help but cry invisible tears as well. It hurts so much not being able to comfort him like I always used to... Whenever I tried to touch him, my hand would pass straight through his body. I just stopped trying.

"Nightmare?"

I heard Donny's sudden voice, I guess I'm losing my ninja sense, 'cause I didn't hear nor see Donatello getting out of his room. He had stayed up late again, this is going to kill him someday. Heh, says the dead turtle.

"Wow! Dude, you scared me!"

Don't worry, he scared me too.

"Sorry. Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, my heart almost jumped out of my body, but I'm fine."

If I still had a whole heart to jump out of my body.

"No, like, are you really fine? You're up early..."

"I'm okay, I guess... I'm kinda used to it already..."

Liar. I know you're not ok and I know you're not used to it. Who gets used to seeing their family getting killed in front of them every week? Yeah, nobody.

"Don't worry, Mikey. We're going to find him. You know how he is stubborn and hot headed, he is not going to let some guy kill him without a fight. And, knowing Raph, he's the one that's going to kill that guy."

Too late, Don. I'm afraid I'm already dead.

"You're right. That's Raph, he's not going to die so quickly."

You guys, I'm not immortal, you know. It would be a lot easier if you just accepted that I'm long gone, it would be easier for you and for me. Ugh, I need some air. But ghosts don't breath. I need to go out a little. But I can't. It's not that I don't want to, but I just can't. Everytime I try to get out of the lair, something push me back inside. The only moment that I can go out is when Leo, Mikey and Don go out searching, but I never can get too far from them. I feel like a trapped animal. Suddenly, I was pushed out of my thoughts when I heard quick steps. Leonardo came running from his room towards the kitchen, an exasperated expression in his face.

"Wow, calm down Leo! What happened?"

"I-it's Casey. He called me."

Casey?

"Casey? What he called you for?"

"He... He... He found Raph's bike."

What?

"What?" Donny asked almost the same time than me, his eyes getting bigger as he processed the information.

"Really? Let's go then! Where is it?" Mikey asked excited.

"Casey said he found it in the middle of a pile of trash. He gave me the address, let's go." Leo said while in his 'leader mode'. They quickly got ready, peaking up their weapons and the key of the van. Without hesitating, they all rushed out of the lair with me running, wait, floating right behind. When something made me stop. Turning to look behind me, I saw Master Splinter staring at my direction, his eyes locked onto mine. Could he see me? Could he see his dead son? I felt my mouth trying to form words, but before any sound left my mouth, a bigger force pushed me toward my brothers. And then I saw it, a solitary tear leaving my father's eye. Suddenly, I was inside the van. I tried to understand what just happened, but everything went all to quickly. Master Splinter saw me? Or was I just imagining things? I don't know anymore. I want this nightmare to end, I just want to sleep. But even death won't let me. And they say life is a bitch. Feeling the van come to a stop, I left it and went towards the pile of trash. Casey and April were already there, and behind them was my bike. Or what was left of it anyway.

"Oh my god..." I heard Mikey whisper, his eyes never leaving my destroyed bike.

"Hey, Leo... I also found these..." Silently, Casey gave Leo something that I couldn't see, getting closer I saw what it was. My sais. Leo didn't say anything, he just stared at them with pained eyes. Shell, it hurts to see him like this.

"Guys! Come see this!" Donny's voice could be heard from the distance, he was in a crouch position in the middle of the road, an analytical expression in his face.

"What is it, Donny?" Leo asked.

"Look at this, there's three marks of tires."

"Sooo?"

"Look, one of them lead to the inside of the dump, it's Raph's bike's mark. The other two stop right there." Don pointed to the end of the marks. "Raph was being chased."

"Is there a way to know which car these tires' marks belong to?"

"Yes, but it would take too long... But I bet it would be a sport car, if it could keep up with the bike's speed."

"Well, that's something..." Mikey said trying to be optimistic.

"But not enough."

I stopped listening to them a long time ago, as I looked at my sais that Leo gently put on the floor next to my bike. I tried to pick them up, but I couldn't.

"FUCK!" I swore loudly as I drove my fist to the pile of trash. Surprisedly, my fist made contact with the trash and a loud 'bang!' could be heard from all the dump. Everyone turned to Casey, who swore he didn't do anything. I was astonished, so I CAN touch things. I tried again, but this time it didn't work. Frustrated, I sat on the floor, watching my brothers trying to find any clues. Unconsciously, my eyes turned themselves to the marks of tires on the floor, a quick flashback passing through my head.

-flashback-

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Oooh, I'm so fucked!_ I swore as I, once again, dodged a bullet. It's been half an hour since this guy started to chase me and shoot me, at first I was in advantage, but he started to keep up with me, getting closer at every second. I couldn't see anything, everything was a blur because of the speed that I was at the moment. Until the world started to spin. I felt my bike crash against my body, and my arm and leg burst into pain. Everything hurt so much. My eyes started to close, and the last thing that I saw was the shadow of a man walking towards me. Then, everything went black.

-end of the flashback-

I was lucky I didn't die at the moment of the crash. Or was I unlucky 'cause I didn't die at the crash? Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm dead anyway.

-three hours later-

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally went back to the lair. Arriving there, I quickly went to my room, not wanting to see any of my brothers disappointment for not finding anything really useful. Once inside the room, I closed my eyes, trying to remember how I punched the trash and how it felt good to feel something solid. But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard my door being opened, I turned to see who it were. Master Splinter. I hold my breath, as if he could hear me. My hand automatically went to the hole in my plastron, trying to hide it. I expected his eyes to find mine, but they didn't, he kept staring straight, as if I there was someone there.

"My son..." His voice was quiet, calm and sad. I felt like breaking down right there, but ghosts couldn't cry. Nor could they speak to the living. Or could they?

"M-Master... F-Father?..." My voice felt so weak and fragile, like it could break at any moment, and I wouldn't be surprised if it did. He didn't answer, I knew it. I have been imagining things. Disappointment soon took over my body, and before I could leave the room, I heard it.

"My son... I know you're in there..."

* * *

My son, I know you're in there... People have been asking where you've been... /SHOT I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!

I've always thought that if one of the boys died, Splinter would be able to feel their soul leaving their body, and feel it if it were close by. Yup, sad right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter!

-GW


	4. Cats and Ghosts

Hello! Welcome to chapter 4 of Watching Over You! I'm really glad you're liking this fanfic, I know it's not perfect but I'm still not really used to writing fanfics and since english is not my first language, well, it just complicates everything. But I'm trying! Anyway, let's go to the reviews!

**MiniAjax: **Well, you know, I don't really mind ;) Hahah! I'm really glad I made your search worthy! Thanks for the review! :)

**dondena: **... I LOVE you! I completely forgot about Klunk (now I feel really bad ), thank you for reminding me of him! Thank you for the review! :)

Summary: Raphael have been missing for weeks, and the turtles are quickly losing their hope. But what they didn't know is that their brother was closer than they thought. They just couldn't see him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

* * *

-Cats and Ghosts-

"My son... I know you're in there..."

Raphael couldn't move nor say anything, he was in shock. His father, he-he-he spoke to him! And before he could regain his senses again, Splinter spoke once again, crushing Raph's hopes.

"Raphael... I cannot hear you, or see you... But I can feel you, my son... And I fear that the worse has happened..." At this point, tears could be seen on Splinter's face. Raph hated to see his father like that, and he couldn't do anything.

"What happened, my son? Are you really no longer between us?" Splinter waited for a response, but silence was the only thing that he heard. With a deep sigh, he left his son's room, almost stumbling on Klunk. With a small smile, he lowered himself and proceeded to pet Klunk, that, oddly enough, did nothing. He didn't purr, didn't hiss, didn't even move his tail, all he did was stare at one direction, a spot inside Raphael's room. Splinter stared at the same spot, trying to find whatever was taking the cat's attention. He found nothing.

He realized.

**Leonardo's POV**

I watched as Master Splinter entered Raph's room, he always did this, he said that he would keep the room clean for Raph when he come back. He said that he would need to rest, and a dusty room would do no good for him. I didn't have the heart to tell Master that, knowing Raph, he would be able to sleep in any room that was falling apart. If it didn't have any bugs, of course. Heh.

After 5 minutes, Master Splinter finally left the room. He seemed really down, well, we all did. But Master... I think I'm so used to seeing him being so calm and controlled that it kinda shocked me... Well, what did I expect? Raph is his son as well, any father would feel like this. ...Damn it Raph, even when you're not here you keep giving me headaches. Why do you like to torture me so much? Hm?

"Leonardo." Master's sudden voice pushed me out of my monologue, bringing me back to reality.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Call your brothers, there's something I want to speak to you three." Sensei's voice was calm, but it didn't carry the confidence that I was so used to hearing to.

"Yes, sensei..." I tried to remain calm, but something in Master Splinter's voice made me really anxious. I watched as Splinter retired to the dojo, probably waiting for his sons to meet him. With a sigh, I went towards Don's room, the sound of the keyboard getting louder as I approached. I knocked two, three, five times before I finally lost my patience and entered the room. As I expected, Donatello was completely focused on the computer, probably trying to find any clues about the marks of tires that we saw earlier. Seeing his expression, he didn't found anything. Again. I didn't blame him, he was doing his best, I know that. But it is frustrating, I won't deny it.

"Don."

Nothing.

"Donnie."

Still nothing.

"Donnie!"

The sound of the keyboard still hadn't stopped.

"Donatello!"

Finally, he turned to me, an annoyed expression in his face.

"What, Leo? Can't you see that I'm working?"

"Yes, I can see that. But Master Splinter is calling, he wants to speak to us." At this, Don's expression eased a little, though he still seemed annoyed. Getting up of his chair he followed me to the kitchen, that's where Mikey usually stays now. When we arrived there, we saw him in a crouch position under the table, apparently looking for something.

"Mikey!" Donnie called, scaring him. Mikey jumped under the table, which resulted in his head banging agaisnt the table above him.

"Ouch... Dude, could you be more gentle next time? My head would thanks that." Michelangelo said as he got up, his right hand on his head as he tried to relieve the pain.

"What were you doing?" I asked, trying to hold my laugh.

"I was looking for Klunk, I didn't see him since today's morning. He's been acting strangely, didn't you guys notice? He keep staring at nothing! They say that cats can see ghosts... What if there's a ghost living with us? We should exorcize this place!" Mikey said panicky.

"Mikey... There's no such things as ghosts." Donnie said deadpan.

"Oh yeah? Have you ever seen one? No? So how do you know that they don't exist?"

"And you? Have you ever seen one? No? So how do you know that they do exist?"

"Hey! You can't use my own argument against me!"

"Can and already did."

"Guys!" I had to interrupt their little discussion, otherwise, we would stay here for the rest of the day, and more. "Master Splinter is waiting. Let's go, shall we?"

They said nothing, only followed me as they kept glaring at each other. I sighed deeply. _Oh shell..._ As I approached the dojo, that anxious feeling came back. I didn't know why though, maybe it was the way that Sensei spoke, or maybe it's just me. Maybe he just wants to update us with something about the trainings. Maybe...

"Leo?" Mikey voice brought me back to reality, I didn't even realize that we were standing in front of the dojo's door. Ugh... I'm getting too distracted, too much.

Slowly, I knocked three times, then waited for a response.

"Come in." Sensei's voice was quiet, quieter than the normal. Hesitant, I opened the door. The mood was gloomy inside the room, I didn't feel that peace that seemed to follow Master Splinter wherever he was. Apparently, Donnie and Mikey felt that too, since they stopped glaring at each other and stood with their mouths shut.

"Sit" We all sat, not saying a word. Our heads high, but our shoulders tense.

"As you all know, it's been a month since your brother, Raphael, disappeared." So, that's what it's all about... "And, believe me my sons, I do not want to crush your hopes. But it's a cruel world and we all have to be prepared..."

"W-what are you trying to say, Master Splinter?" Mikey's voice was nervous, timid.

"What I'm trying to say, Michelangelo, is that..." Master's voice trembled, which made us all more worried and nervous. He took a long and deep breath, then he tried again. "What I'm trying to say, my sons, is that we must be prepared if the worse has happened..."

"What do you mean?" This time Donatello spoke, his voice going a pitch higher at the end of his sentence.

"My sons, you are not children anymore... You know that each day, hour that goes by, the chances of Raphael being still aliv-..."

"No! You're wrong! Raph wouldn't die so quickly! He wouldn't! Do you know why? Because he is strong! He's the strongest person that I know! He won't die!" Mikey suddenly started to yell at Master Splinter, getting up from the floor. His voice was filled with sadness, panic, fear, and hope... Hope that was about to be crushed. His face hurt and scared. I closed my eyes, I wanted to believe in what Mikey said, but I also knew that Sensei was right. There's a high chance that Raph would be...**gone**... by the time we find him.

"Michelangelo! Do you think that I do not know that? Raphael is a strong being! I know that! But he is not immortal like you think he is! Your brother has a strong soul, he won't lower his head to no one! And that is what I'm afraid of..." I understood what Sensei was trying to say, putting in simpler words, Raphael didn't know when to stop, even if his life depended on it. He would always challenge himself, we feared that, one day, he would never come back. Like now.

Mikey stood quiet, before sitting again, his head low. His eyes drowning in fear and sadness. I couldn't watch him like this, so I closed my eyes once again. Donatello didn't say a word for a long time, and I knew that he was in the same condition as Mikey. I heard Master Splinter sigh quietly before he finally dismissed us. We couldn't wait to get out of there, the air was heavy and depressed. Mikey and Don went straight to their rooms, quiets as ghosts... I need a cup of water. Heading to the kitchen, I almost stumbled on Klunk. He was sitting in the middle of the entrance, staring at what seemed to be the table. I remembered about what Mike told us, that Klunk have been acting strange lately. I poked him. Nothing. I petted him. Nada. He just kept staring at nothing. I looked for a bug or something that would draw his attention. There was absolutely nothing. _A ghost maybe? Heh. I'm starting to think like Mikey... I really need a cup of water._ I thought to myself. Heading to the cabinet, I grabbed a cup, and, before I could close it, it closed by itself, making a loud _**thud**_**. **Again, Mikey's theory about a ghost living with us came back to my mind. _Come on Leo, a ghost? Really?_ That's what Raph would say to me if I ever mention something about a ghost. Heh. It was probably just the wind, or something like that. Though we don't have windows... Nah, just forget it. I turned to go take my water, but something made me stop. Turning my head I saw Klunk. Ok, let me rephrase that, I saw Klunk staring at the cabinet that had just closed by itself. I tried to draw his attention to me, but his eyes didn't move. I looked at the cabinet's door, trying to find what was drawing Klunk's attention. I touched it. It was cold, really cold. Which surprised me, because the lair wasn't cold, it was warm, really warm.

_A ghost._

Come on, Leo! There's no such things as ghosts! Suddenly, I felt my whole body shiver, the whole kitchen started to get really chilly, then, everything came back to normal. Klunk turned to face the table once again. _What the heck was that?_ Quickly, I went to go take my water and get out of there. Finally, Klunk left. After 2 minutes, he came back, but this time with something in his mouth. A toy.

"What the..." It wasn't just any toy, it was **that** toy. He went with **that** toy to the chair on the back of the table, the spot that he kept staring. He put **that** toy on the floor, as if waiting for someone to take it. **That** freaking toy. The red ball with tiny latex spikes on it. The **toy** that only **one** person in this house used to play with Klunk.

**Raphael**'s toy.

-Somewhere far away from there-

Daniel smiled as he watched Raphael's body, it was greatly preserved thanks to the abandoned laboratory's freezer that he had used to torture Raph. It has been a month since he accidentally killed the ninja, at first he was upset, really upset. After all, he didn't want to end the turtle's misery so soon, but what was done was done, he couldn't bring him back.

"You're really a lucky freak, freak." Daniel said with a smirk in his face, his eyes staring at the hole in Raph's plastron. Suddenly, he started to laugh, an insane laugh. "See, bro? I killed it! I killed the turtle! Hahah!"

Getting closer to the body, Daniel contained his laugh, now with only a smirk in his lips. Slowly, he leaned in and whispered to Raph's corpse.

"But don't worry turtle, I know someone who will take good care of you... Someone who will make your body something useful..." Hearing steps, Daniel turned his back to the body, so that he could greet his new guest. "Welcome! I'm glad you're here to take this trash, I can't stand it anymore."

"Where is he?" said a rough voice.

"Here, in the freezer. And in good conditions as I promised you." Taking a step aside, he motioned to the body. Now, the steps were closer, the figure of a giant man now visible.

"Hello, turtle. It's been a long time." Hun said with a smirk in his lips.

* * *

Oh no, respect the dead, Hun! You're so I know, how the heck did Daniel use an abandoned laboratory's freezer? Well, maybe he could fix it, I didn't really thought about it when I wrote it. I'm sorry!

So yeah, Leo is going crazy, or he just can't see his brother. That's saaad.

Aaanyway, I hope you liked it!

-GW


End file.
